


What’s a Soulmate

by DeansGirlSOB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Other, Profound Bond, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansGirlSOB/pseuds/DeansGirlSOB
Summary: A very short little something with Cas and Dean in mind. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	What’s a Soulmate

“What’s a soulmate?” 

“it’s like a best friend but more. It’s the one person who knows you better than anyone else. It’s someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don’t make you a better person, you do that yourself. Because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It’s the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did. And no matter what happens, you will always love them, and nothing could ever change that.”


End file.
